Mirai
"Welcome to the future." '' -Michael, co-founder of Mirai. '''Mirai' was a popular Club Penguin Private Server that was up and running from late 2015 to May 16th, 2016. It was closed permanently due to the decrease in users and Tybone's lack of interest. You can play it at mirai.so. It's the spiritual successor to Oasis at oasis.ps, made by the same founders. It was opened originally sometime during 2013-2014 but closed and was replaced by a second opening of Oasis. During late 2015, it was opened for a second time to the public. It was officially bilingual (English and Spanish users and mods). However, it is also unofficially a Portuguese server, thanks to the Portuguese community on it. Commands * !ai itemID - This is the command to add items, similar to many other CPPSes. * !af furnitureID - This is the command to add furniture items for your igloo. * !ac number - This adds coins. * !jr roomID - This can teleport you to a room. Example being 809, the Forest, or a room like 863, a party room. * !ui iglooID - This changes your igloo. * !up c hexcode - This changes your penguin's color. * !hue -1000 or -190 to 190 - This changes your playercard's hue. * !up a/e/b/f/h/n - This changes your clothing. * !NG hexcode hexcode - This changes your nameglow and namecolor. * !NC hexcode - This only changes your namecolor, with no nameglow. * !BC hexcode hexcode (optional third hexcode) - This changes your bubble color/glow. * !RC hexcode - This changes your ring color (say !RC 0 for no ring color). * !speed 1-7 - This changes your speed. You can teleport, run fast, etc. * !ngblur 1-4 - This blurs your nameglow around your initial name color. * !mood 1-15 - This changes your penguin's mood on your playercard. (see chart for which mood is which) Features * Youtube Igloo Music - You can change your igloo's music and make any Youtube video's audio play. * Customized Igloos - In addition to getting your own igloo music, you can also make a greeting appear and make it so only people with a certain item can enter. * M & Sliding - If you press "M" on the keyboard, your penguin will waddle uncontrollably. If you sit/dance/wave/"M" while walking, your penguin will slide. * Item Hue Changer - You can change the hue of items on a scale of -181 to 181. This changes the colors of items. Click the hard hat and then on the pencil edit button to edit hues. * Outfit Saver - Mirai/Oasis was the first CPPS to popularize outfit savers and has a very good system of doing so. You click on the yellow hard hat button to manage outfits. * Snowball Server - Mirai/Oasis was also the first CPPS to popularize a "snowball server". In this server, you basically are having a nonstop snowball fight against other users. It's pretty much a Club Penguin FPS. * Oasis Transfer - During the grand opening of Mirai's 2nd coming, you could transfer your Oasis VIP if you had purchased it to your new Mirai account. This gave you extra credits, nameglow/namecolor, ring color, bubble color/glow, and more. Please note that this is now obsolete due to credit features being free now. * Party Switcher - Mirai offers a Party Switcher, which features several parties from 2009 to the present. * Custom Items - Mirai has several custom items that have been featured in previous installments of it. To view a complete list of all the Custom item IDs, click here. * Igloo Bot - After clicking the "Mirai" bot in your igloo, you can dress it up and name it whatever you want. * NPC Creator - This allows you to edit what your igloo's bot does. You can make it perform actions like: moving, sitting/dancing/"M", saying messages, or sending emotes. * Events - Proms and holiday events such as leprechauns giving out credits are held occasionally. * Furniture Hue Changer - Once you place a furniture item in your igloo, by using the hue switcher, you can change it's hue, therefore, changing it's color. Mirai's Permanent Closing Mirai was a series in CPPSes; along with Oasis's two openings and Club Penguin+. But this is the last we'll ever see of those. Planned Features There were many features planned for Mirai to come before closing, but sadly advertising for the server didn't bring in as much people as they had hoped. The cancelled features included penguin patterns. See Also * Mirai's official Twitter * Mirai's official Facebook * Mirai's old UNOFFICIAL wiki * List of Mirai's custom items Category:Main Pages Category:Platforms Category:Defunct Platforms